happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
See the Light
See the Light is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Electron the electrician, as well as Brushy the fox. Roles Starring *Zap *Electron Featuring *Sparky *Chain *Lifty & Shifty *Brushy *Double A Appearances *Fatty *Watts Plot Zap inserts a movie into his DVD player and calls Chain to come over so they can watch together. As Zap heats up popcorn in his microwave, Sparky is seen on the next floor about to play a video game. His TV won't work, so he tries fixing the wires, only for his static shocks to cause a black out in the entire apartment building. This shuts down devices such as Brushy's electric hairbrush, Double A's microphone, and Fatty's treadmill. And of course, Zap's TV goes off. Luckily, Zap finds a flashlight and picks up his phone. After recieving a call, Electron pulls up his van and steps into the building. Zap meets him in the hallway and leads him in the direction of the nearest circuit box. As Zap walks back into his room, his door knocks, and he finds Chain. They have a seat on the couch and Zap tests if the TV would work, having no luck. The darkness provides an opportunity for Lifty and Shifty, as the two raccoons climb into a window to begin their heist. Meanwhile, Electron finds the circuit box and reassembles the wires. He gets electrocuted and temporarily puts the power back on. Sparky's game finally starts working. Brushy sees a comb next to a potato peeler and runs for it. Fatty's treadmill turns on, but sleeping on it he gets shredded. Because of the light, Zap and Chain notice Lifty and Shifty picking up their TV. Chain pulls out her chainsaw and chases them. She accidentally cuts a wire and the power shuts down again. The saw cuts a hole on the floor and sends Chain falling. She wakes up at the room of Double A, who starts flirting with her. Zap falls through the floor, followed by the chainsaw as it lands on Double A. Zap decides he should fix the electricity himself, so he and Chain walk upstairs. They confront Sparky and rub his feet against the carpet. Not fond of their plan, Sparky tries struggling as Chain and Zap bring him towards a plug outlet. On the roof of the apartment, Electron adjusts an antenna. Sparky begs as Zap prepares to insert his finger in the outlet. At the last second, however, Electron brings the power back once more. The light in Brushy's place comes back on and she sees that, instead of the comb, she has brushed her hair with a potato peeler. Lifty and Shifty realize they have walked out a window and fall. As Electron happily drives off, Zap and Chain get back to their movie. Sparky gets up to join them, but the tip of his tail gets in the outlet and yet again blacks out the power. Seeing this from his rear view mirror, Electron growls in frustration. Deaths #Fatty is grinded by his treadmill. #Double A is killed by Chain's chainsaw. #Lifty and Shifty fall out a window (their corpses are seen when Electron leaves). #Sparky may have been electrocuted to death (debatable). Injuries #Sparky and Electron are electrocuted. #Brushy cuts off her ears with a potato peeler, thinking it was a comb. Trivia *This is the debut of Electron and Brushy. *Watts is briefly seen when the lights flash on and off. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 36 Episodes